This invention relates generally to management of customer productivity, and more particularly, to network-based systems and methods for creating password protected website containing tools and information necessary to improve customer productivity.
There is no central repository of customer productivity applications to assist customers in improving productivity and making recommendations on product offering. Currently customer have very limited, or no access, to applications that can increases their productivity and minimizes cost of ownership by providing the ability to analyze fleet data, perform industry comparisons, and execute iterations to provide optimal product and service solutions.
The Internet is used extensively in managing day-to-day business, and is also a source and a method of communication with customers. There is a growing need for corporations to disseminate products as well as service information to customers in a timely fashion to meet aggressive revenue and profitability targets. When the information on a corporation's products and services is not centralized, significant confusion may be caused for customers and may result in a loss of business. Customer confusion may lead to a loss of loyalty and ultimately impact on market performance. For example, multiple avenues for ordering a product may create not only confusion, but also significant dissatisfaction to customers if the web site is not properly organized. Similar problems may exist when customers seek simple product related technical information. Lack of web site organization may force customers to either make multiple calls to resolve problems or seek alternative sources for the product or services.
The problem is more acute in large organizations having multiple divisions, and especially organizations with globally distributed divisions, in which managing a customer desires may require more immediate attention and review. Additionally, even the organizations which use web technology to streamline the process may be unable to manage this huge amount of customer required information rapidly and efficiently because of their inability to organize and present the information in a meaningful way to different users having different needs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to streamline the process and make electronically available tools and information necessary for customers to run their business while assisting them in making timely decisions with respect to a corporation's products and services. In addition, it would be desirable to implement systems and processes that will manage the extranet that facilitates expeditious and efficient dissipation of information to multiple customers at different locations.